You belong with me
by ShyDreamer84
Summary: Sherlock is dating Molly. John thinks his wrong and Sherlock belongs to him. Using Taylor Swifts You belong with me. Slight Songfic.  My First of hopefully many if people like the ideas. Enjoy.


You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesnt get your humour like I do

I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

More lyrics: .com/you_belong_with_me_lyrics_taylor_  
All about Taylor Swift: .com/music/Taylor+Swift

The impossible has happened. Sherlock has fallen in love. The only problem is, the person whos his fallen for will break his 'Non Existant' heart. Sherlock/Molly Sherlock/John.

John thinks Sherlock belongs to him. He doesn't belong with Molly, whose going to cheat on him with someone else. Molly doesn't understand, his wants, his needs, his desires but John does and John is determined to prove to himself and Sherlock, exactly were Sherlock belongs!

The song is owned by Taylor Swift, the characters by Doyle and the BBC, along with some of the spoilers from the show, but the idea is mine. I know this has been done from Sherlock's POV but I thought it would be nice from John's POV. I am hoping its not too OOC for either character. I have tried to keep it as close to characters as possible.

**You Belong with me**

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend  
She's upset.  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cuz she dosen't get your humour like I do..._

You made a comment that her lips were too small without lipstick. Then when she put it on, you said her lips were to red and she pouted like a dog. Now I could see the funny side of, because she does pout like a dog when she doesn't get her way, but she took it as an insult, even though I know, you think dogs are caring and loyal, though I get referred to as a dog sometimes, but you see it as a term of endearment. She thought you were calling her a bitch, and started lecturing you how talented she was, cleaver, rare female who could do this job etc. You looked like you had such a head ache when she did that. See I get your humour.

_I'm in the room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do'  
_

I'm listening to classical music, the kind you used to play on your violin before she asked you to stop playing, as you would disturb the whole neighbourhood every night she stays. I used to moan about it, but it did give me some comfort knowing I was never alone. I know about your past. I know what happened with you and Mycroft. I know what your father did to you. The abuse you suffered at his hands. The scars you have that mark you porcelain perfect skin. The nightmares that have woken you up, when you have finally got to sleep. The fact you flinch when anyone touches you. Maybe after what your father did, thats the reason why you don't think you love me. But you have never flinched when I have touched you to either get your phone, or something else in your pocket.

_But she wears short skirts  
I wear T-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm in the bleachers_

I watch from the sidelines, supporting, you. She just gets excited when you solve a case. She knows she has you all to herself. She's your personal cheer leader. I used to offer you praise, remember when we first met I kept saying 'Brilliant' with all your deductions. Now she offers you praise all the time. She looks at you with longing. She gets you what you want. She is into you, she wears make up just for you, that lipstick at your first meeting and subsequently when she met you, even when she was going out with Jim. But you don't see what I see. You don't see the looks she spares for others. The looks she gives that new tech guy, David his name is. His smart, good looking and always compliments her. She flirts and returns the feelings, when your not around, oh yes I have seen it.

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find what you're looking for has been here the whole time  
__If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see, you  
You belong with me_

You belong with me. In this house. Did you know, I broke up with Sarah and you want to know why? Because I spend all my time with you, chasing you round, look after you, make sure you eat, sleep and stay alive in general. I save your life and offer you comfort when its required. I would move mountains for you. I have never felt like this before with anyone. I'm not gay, I just fall in love with whoever I fall for, male or female. I understand why you get excited about a murder, while everyone else just stares at you like a crazy person.  
_  
You belong with me  
Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy_

We sit in the park, talking about a case and I make you laugh. You in turn make me laugh at the latest rants Anderson or Donovan gave you, and how you knocked them right down. The fact you comment on the fact both Anderson and Donovan are wearing the same deodorant or how you you tell Anderson to stop thinking, because he lowers the IQ of the whole street.  
_  
You've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say your fine  
I know you better then that  
Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that_

Your eyes used to light up when you had a case to solve, a body to examine. It was wrong, oh It was terribly wrong but you love the idea you will be solving a case and deep down you love helping people, you love the challenge and want to make the world a safer place. But lately I've noticed your not so bothered about solving cases, you seem almost sickened by the look of corpses sometimes. The only reason I can think of, is that she has given you a dressing down, about how a corpse needs to be shown respect, and you are so in love with her, that you let her tell you what to do. Yet she'll still get a corpse if you ask her. I wish you would smile more often. Your smiles were rare, but they would light up your face, and give me a warm tingling feeling. Especially as I knew so few people could make you laugh.

_She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

I am here, I am waiting for you to open your eyes. To see me. To love me. To hold me like you hold her. I am hoping that you will come to your senses.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me_

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
_All this time how could you not know  
Baby...  
You belong with me_

Do you remember when you were in shock, after I first killed a man for you. We shouldn't have been laughing but we did. I know your love of classical music, your violin sessions. I'm the one who knows you like Beethoven. I listen to you play it when you are stressed. Do you remember the look of fear you had when you saw me strapped to a bomb by the pool.

_Oh'  
I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know your about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong  
Think I know it's with me..._

When I had the bomb strapped to me, your look of panic when saw me, thinking I was the bomber. Then the panic when he left, I still had the bomb strapped to me. How quickly though shakily your fingers fumbled to un-do it. How easy it was to make you laugh with the stripping off my clothes comment. The look of surprise when I was willing to hold him for you, when I was willing to die for you. When we were willing to die together. You tell me about your dreams, like when you were young you wanted to be a professional musician, on stage with everyone cheering your name and throwing roses at you. She doesn't know this, I know you don't talk to her they way you talk to me. I know she doesn't know those little secrets she knows. Your so smart Sherlock, yet you don't seem to realise your in love me. Your heart beats that little bit faster when you know I'm in danger.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see  
You belong with me_

You come in angrily and storm up the stairs. You slam your door and I hear the Violin playing a sad song. I guess you found out she was going to cheat on you with David. The notes so lonely, so cold, so empty and sad. Then you pause, and suddenly your tune gets louder, more upbeat. Then it stops suddenly. This goes on for about 15 minutes. I know, you know I am here. I tentatively knock on your door, instinct telling me this is the right time to knock.

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby you belong with me  
You belong with me_

You open the door, and I see something in your eyes. A look of joy, a look I have never seen when you were with her. Your eyes are sparkling, you seem surprised then re leaved to see me. I ask if your OK. You stare at me, with this look as if you are seeing me for the first time. I can feel my heart melt, my knee's go a little shakey and my hand trembles a little.

_You belong with me_

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me

You belong with me...

You gently take my hand, your hand gently stroke my face before you lean in. Soft lips, against my chapped dry lips. A first kiss, so gentle and timid, but strong and needy. The slight tremor as your hand traces my face. I know just what you need Sherlock, you need me. You belong with me.


End file.
